


My Constant

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, Dominant, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A request for Derek x Reader inspired by Closer by Nine Inch Nails.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“I need you,” Derek said, his eyes pleading as he walked in the door. Occasionally, his work life, his family worries and his tragic past would all come together at the same time and he would desperately need something or someone to distract him. For years, that someone had been you.

“You have me, Derek.”

He always had you. You loved him more than words could express, so whenever he needed you, he had you - mind, body and soul. Tonight, he couldn’t talk; he couldn’t express what he was feeling into words, so your body was needed as distraction, and you were happy to oblige.

As he strode into the kitchen, all the tragedies of the day falling to the floor as he approached you, you pulled your shirt off over your head, letting it drop from your hand onto the kitchen floor. “I’m yours, Derek,” you breathed. Your head rested in the hollow of his chest as he reached between you, ripping your ratty pajama pants as he maneuvered you toward the counter. His gruffness rattled you to your core and you felt his teeth graze upon the sensitive flesh at your throat. Without any pretense, he pulled his jeans down only enough to release him from his restraints, sheathing himself inside you with one thrust. Your entire body tightened, coiling into his muscled embrace as you shook with the force of his movements.

“I need to get away from myself today,” he breathed into your ear as he clutched your bottom in his hands, controlling the angle of his thrusts. When he got like this, you cherished the marks he left on you, the ever-so-slight bruises that formed on your waist and back and ass that reminded you every day of how much he needed you. 

“Then take me,” you moaned, your head lolling back as the first of your releases rolled through you. As the last of the waves rolled through you, Derek lifted you off the kitchen counter and immediately down to the floor of the living room. “Oh fuck,” you cried, feeling his cock hit your innermost walls as he pushed your legs upward so they’d hang over his shoulders. The angle with which he thrusted forced another orgasm out of you, but this time, he refused to allow you to come without looking into his eyes. Losing absolutely no momentum, he rode your high as though it were nothing, watching the light play in your eyes as you came for the second time since he walked in the door.

You could’ve collapsed right there and slept for days, two world-shattering orgasms having constricted every muscle in your body, but Derek had other plans. He wanted to own you, fuck your brains out and completely wear you out - and you wanted to let him.

As you allowed your moans and groans to fill his ears (something he said took him out of his own head), he pulled out of your quivering center and started devouring you, his tongue lapping at the sweet mixture you’d created. You could feel the beginnings of another orgasm, but as you started to give in, you heard a firm “no” uttered from between your thighs. “Oh fuck, Derek,” you breathed, “Please. I need to come.”

“No,” he repeated, continuing to hungrily lick at your pussy. “I need to devour you first, then you can come.” Your hips moved underneath the magic of his tongue, begging for the sweet release only he would allow. Just as you were about to disobey his command, not of your own accord, you felt him stop completely. When you looked down to where he hovered, he was teasing, allowing his lips within centimeters of your center, just breathing you in, but not allowing you the ecstasy of his touch. 

“Ah,” you cried, the noises you emitted much higher-pitched than normal. “Please.” 

Just one his fingers separated the flesh at your center as he spoke. “Now you can come,” he said, pressing a kiss to your overly sensitive clit as your legs constricted around his head. As you came for the third time that night, you felt his strong grip on the outside of thighs and imagined the faint fingerprints that would remain until tomorrow.

“Oh my god,” you cried, a slight tear of pleasure rolling down your face as he turned over, placing you on top. Though you were be in the dominant position, you were far from in control, and you both knew it. With one swift movement, he positioned his cock at your center and slid home. Whenever you were on top, you felt impossibly small, his length stretching your innermost walls to their fullest capacity.

Reaching up, he grabbed you by the back of the neck and commanded you to grind down onto him. Instead of moving up and down, as would have been your natural inclination, he insisted you grind down as fast as you could. You did as he instructed, feeling yourself tighten once more as he filled you completely and put pressure on the bundle of nerves that was already threatening to burst from overstimulation. As you rode the high this time, your eyes closing harder than you thought possible, you heard Derek cry out as well. You leaned down, taking his lips in your own as you both came down from the impossible high. 

You collapsed onto his chest, still moving your pelvis into his, taking him for all that he had. Now sweaty and spent, you allowed him to cradle your body in his arms on the floor. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he breathed, his voice shaky. “No matter what I’m going through, you’re my constant.”

“You’ll never have to find out,” you replied, leaning backward and clutching his chin in your sweat-slick hand. “I’m here for you - in every way.”


End file.
